


HEAVENOXIDE

by kirbycult



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Circus, Clowns, Cute, OCs - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbycult/pseuds/kirbycult
Summary: OC STORYLoopy and his best friend Kapow go to retrieve one of Dumpling's lost bags





	HEAVENOXIDE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chante the cool](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chante+the+cool).

> Enjoy this fluffy story =0)  
I love their dynamic

It was a cloudy sunday afternoon, the sun was slowly drifting to sleep and the sky was a peachy color. The breeze was cool, signaling the beginning of fall. Dumpling was on her way to the circus to start on costumes and props for the next wave of performances, which she was very excited for. They had been closed for a while, after their expansion was complete they then needed new materials and props for their shows. Luckily, Dumpling was already gonna take a backseat for a while, so now she got to help design and create new outfits.

She lugged her large tote filled to the brim with ribbons, tinsel, silks of many colors, and of course sequins. The baby pink haired clown hummed to herself as she entered the tent entrance. She was greeted by Knicknack, who mimed a happy wave. “Who’s that?” right next to him was Miko, who was turned the other way, Knicknack twirled her around.

“It’s just me Mi” Dumpling chuckled a bit as Miko jabbed her with her white cane. “I’ve got new materials for outfits, I think you guys will love them.” Dumpling propped the bag up on the tan bleachers.

Knicknack clapped in excitement while Miko laid her cane to the ground “Wow I’m surprised you’re designing again, just like the good old days”. Yes, Dumpling would make all kinds of costumes back then, but it was so long ago and they had long burned away. She always liked making stuff for Miko, not only was she not able to see so you could put her in a hotdog outfit and convince her it was a beautiful gown, but because she had always supported her talents. Though she mainly made clothes for Loopy since he seemed to have a vision for what he wanted, which helped her alot.

“Actually Loopy is gonna help me today” She pulled the materials out the bag and started to organize them. After the expansion, she didn’t really know what to think about him, he had done many things to them, to her. It took a few months of healing, and therapy for him, but after an apology they started to mend their broken friendship. 

Speaking of which, the frizzy haired lad pushed through the crimson curtains from across the room holding a notebook and some wrapped up tool. Right behind him was Kapow, they were muttering to each other eagerly. 

“Hey!” Dumpling waved to him from the entrance, to which he waved back and ran to her leaving his and Kapow’s convo lingering.  
“Ok soooo…” he started “I got the tool, not silver, gold tool like you wanted.” He handed the baby pink clown the wrap and she nodded a thank you. “Awesome! I’ve finally got the red linen from Dolly, only wasted 100 precious dollars” Dumpling goofed, walking to the bleachers full of her organized piles. She picked up the folded clothes, eyeing for the red shade. 

“Oh darn!” She shouted. Loopy walked behind her. “I must have left it at the store along with the hot glue sticks and peacock feathers!” panic rose in her throat, she spent $100 on that fabric.

“No worries i’ll go grab it” The taller clown reassured her by patting her head “Me and Kapow already have to run to Dolly’s” He motioned for Kapow to follow him as he ran into the west hall. They passed the many paintings of cats as clowns, and stopped at a white door. Loopy knocked softly before cracking it open gently.

It was Sinclair’s office. He was seen slumped over the mountains of expense reports and receipts, hands on his head messing up his hair. Right in front of him was Guppy who was messily playing on a blue baby keyboard.

“Pssst…”

“Psssstt…”

“PSSSSSSSST…”

Loopy stuck his head in the doorway, Sinclair turned his head up tiredly. “Me and Kapow are heading to Dolly’s, do you need anything?” He made an effort not to yell excitedly, lowering his voice to an inside whisper.

The smaller man rubbed his eyes “I don’t think so” he mumbled “if you could take Guppy with you that’d be great though. I still have reports to fill out.” He pointed to the tiny mime, who was now chewing on that blue baby keyboard. The tall clown snickered and clapped twice, making the child throw the keyboard on the ground and ran to the door where Loopy scooped them up.

“Alrighty, we should be back in 15 minutes” he blew Sinclair a kiss, which he jokingly dodged, and closed the door. “Let’s head out” Kapow was already a few steps ahead of Loopy and headed towards the back door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell on the store’s door jingled as the trio walked in. Loopy set Guppy on the ground “one thing” he told it, which prompted the tiny mime to run to the back of the store.

Kapow and Loopy walked up the front counter, seeing their friend Dolly carrying a big box from the backroom.

“This is a robbery, put your hands up” Loopy yelled in a mockingly deep voice, scaring the pale skinned lady. She dropped the box with a loud BUMP and threw her hands up in the air. After she processed what happened, Dolly looked at Loopy with a frustrated frown.

“You asshole! I was carrying something important” She grunted while the two at the counter laughed. The frazzled clown dragged the dented box to the side and stomped to the two “What do you want?” she asked.  
The duo stopped cackling “Dumpling left one of her baggies here, do you have it?” Loopy asked “It had crimson linen and peacock feathers in it.”.Dolly looked around clicking her tongue and squatted down beneath the counter “Ah yes here it is!” she threw the tote on the counter and stood back up.

The tall clown grabbed the bag “Thanks my guy! Oh and…” he leaned in “I ordered something a week ago” the heart glasses girl nodded slowly with a small smile creeping on her face.  
“I’ll get it from the back” Dolly twirled and ran to the backroom and returned with a medium sized box. The box was wrapped in a mahogany velvet with a golden ribbon keeping it up. She placed it on the counter softly, and as he gave his shorter friend the tote, Loopy grabbed the velvet wrapped box.

Guppy came running back with a duck plushie in hand. “Oh!” Loopy grabbed the duck and placed her on the counter “and this” as soon as he placed it down, Dolly shook her head “Nah just take it” she chuckled.

“Aw yeah, say thank you Guppy” The taller clown picked up the little kid, who patted Dolly’s nose. The gang left the store with the same jingle that greeted them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

The trio hit the street, duck plushies and bags in hand. The circus wasn’t far from the store thankfully because we all know Guppy will only walk for five minutes before demanding to be carried.

They arrived at Sunny Side and zoomed inside. Loopy was very excited to start on the new outfits with Dumpling, wow it feels weird typing that. The air smelt of cotton candy but with a tinge of something else. They placed the goods on the bleachers and helped unpack the rest of the bags. Loopy put the specially wrapped on to the side.

After they had unpacked and organized the many cloths, buttons, and add ons, the taller clown started to notice that no one was even around, besides Kapow and Guppy. Dumpling wasn't here to claim the linen she had left, which was unusual considering the panic on her face when it was gone.

“Something’s not right…” Loopy mumbled, his shorter clown friend giving him a glance. “What’s wrong?” Kapow asked.

“Usually someone is around, but no one was even here to greet us.” His tone turned monotone and he slowly glanced around the vibrantly painted building. Kapow followed his stare “maybe they’re in the back, or just went somewhere?” she added.

“They would have left a note though” The frizzy haired man started to walk towards the east hallway. Before he was even a few feet from it, he saw something lying in the dark hall. Quickening his pace, Loopy looked closer into the hall. It was Dumpling, lying on her stomach.

As he let out shout, Kapow ran to the taller clown as he pulled the limp body from the dark hall. They sat the baby pink clown leaning against the wall, he eyes half open twitching and her nose bleeding.

“Bee…? Bee c’mon what happened??” Loopy shook her lightly desperate for a reply. She had no injuries besides the bleeding nose, but it was nothing fatal. Finally, she coughed and slowly pointed to the props room. “Stay here” the magenta haired clown said to his friend, who nodded and started to wipe Dumpling’s nose with her glove.

Loopy ran to the props room and swung the door open,as he did Miko fell down in front of him face first. He took a few steps back,noticing Knicknack was also stuffed in there. Both seemed to be dizzy and sleepy as Miko made an attempt to get up but fell back down.”Miko? What happened?” He helped the struggling girl up who only went limp the longer he held her. She choked out a few weak words “I dunno… one minute i’m awake and the next… I smell a sweet scent… I get tired.” Miko rocked her head in the direction of Knicknack who was almost as out of it. Loopy grabbed Knicknack’s arm with his free one and dragged them out of the room and towards the nearest exit.

Whatever happened must have started with the almost sour smelling air. Kicking open the door, Loopy leaned the two performers on one of the brightly colored travel carts. He then ran back inside, seeing Kapow follow him carrying Dumpling on her back. He rushed to the mime child, who was still playing with the duck plush Dolly gave them. Picking them up, he shook Guppy a little for their attention “Okay little buddy, think you can do me a favor?” the little mime nodded “I need you to go get the police men okay? They want to come see the circus, and you have to pick them up!” through all his worry he forced a silly and happy voice. Guppy gave him a thumbs up while being set down, and grabbed their duck while being set down.

As soon as Guppy left, Loopy made his way to the back door which was now propped open with a bucket. As he exited the building, he noticed the three sleepy clowns skin start to grow pale and their eyes slowly shutting. Then it hit him.

Sinclair

Fuck

Without any hesitation or a second thought, the man ran back inside now getting dizzy from the stench. His mind ran in all different directions, his train of thought was lost as he ran into the west hallway. He practically busted the door in half to Sinclair’s room. The light was broken, papers scattered everywhere, and the blue baby keyboard snapped in half.

The tall clown stepped behind his desk,seeing Sinclair flaccid on the ground still in his chair. His soft cheeks torn and his nose bleeding violently, Loopy made no second thought before he scooped him in his arms. Sinclair’s eyes were bloodshot, the more he looked the worse the sight was. Whoever did this was targeting Sinclair there’s no doubt.

With the smaller man in his grip, Loopy made one last turn before exiting the building. Kapow let out a gasp at the sight and helped Loopy set him down on the cart. Sinclair’s eyes rolled closed like a vintage doll, which made Loopy’s blood curdle.

He was mad. Furious. Whoever did this was not only a coward, but a lunatic. The night grew darker as did their minds. Loopy slumped on one of the crates, he started at Kapow who had tears in her eyes. He wrapped her in a hug.

A chuckle was heard.

The two froze, breaking the hug. They turned around facing the dark alley behind SunnySide Circus. All that was seen was two glowing green eyes. The glare burned into their skulls, its chuckle growing louder. Loopy’s anger filled the air, and he darted towards the figure who made no effort to move. He grabbed at its collar, jerking them closer.

“What a barrel of laughs…”

Surprised by the relaxed tone they spoke, he threw them into the moonlight. “You??” Loopy’s face wore a mask of disbelief.

It was Bailey, Sinclair’s friend. He would tell him stories about her, how close they were, how she needed his help. His face welled up with a flurry of emotions.

“You bitch!” The furious clown lunged towards the blonde freak, balling up his fists and throwing a couple of punches.Hey he might be nice now but Loopy never forgets how to fight. After a couple of hits, Bailey’s nose pooled blood and had a couple of growing bruises. She made no effort to fight back, no chance to run or kick. It shook him.

“Sinclair always talked about you, telling me how good of a friend you’ve always been. Why? What did you do to them?!” His tone got louder and more aggressive the more he spoke, shaking the bimbo. She began to laugh more, they were deathening horrid laughs, the type you’d hear in your nightmares. It made his body run cold.

“He wasn’t always so powerful was he?” and with another fist in the air, Loopy felt a whack in the head. Before he knew it, his body fell limp and his eyes met darkness.


End file.
